High School Love Triangle
by allie oop
Summary: AU High School can be either the fnnest time in your life, or the worst; but for one gang of people, it's nothing but a love triangle. How can they get past the bump in the road and come out unscarred from the hurtful words sputtered from the ones they s


High School Love Triangle

Chapter one

allie oop

a/n: this is my first fanfic, soo please read and review for me, so I know that I can continue with the story and that somebody likes it! If

anybody does like it anyway. Soo go read and tell me what you think...if I should continue or not

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and the gang, just wish I that I did..._

She sat in her desk towards the back of the class, tapping her pencil against it out of boredom. Sango, her best friend sat in front of her

talking to Miroku, her other friend, who sat right beside Sango, in front of an empty desk. Glancing up at the clock, she sighed, noticing

class would start in just a few minutes.

'Great. Another boring day in this boring school. Just think that I could be sleeping right now instead of being here. Why did someone

make a school? It's so dumb!'

"Kagome!" Someone interrupted her thoughts. Glancing up, she mentally cursed. It was Hojo. Sure he was cute and really nice and kind

and all, but she didn't think they could ever get together. She really didn't like him in that way. She still plastered on a fake smile as she

looked up at him.

"Hey, Hojo." She greeted him cheerfully, faking the cheeriness in her voice though. "Um, well, I was wondering if maybe you and I

could go to the movies this Saturday. I mean, um, you can pick the movie and I'll pay your way in and everything. You won't have to

spend any money." He suggested to her cheerfully. Looking over at Sango didn't help any, she only mouthed 'go with him.' She

needed a way to say no to him. Glancing over at Miroku didn't help either. He just had that lecherous smile plastered onto his face.

"Um, I'm very sorry Hojo... I'm sort of busy on Saturday. I've got to.. help my grandfather.. with the shrine that day." She made up a

quick lie, not like he would find out anyway. She watched as his smile faded off his face and he frowned, but right away got that smile

again.

"It's okay, maybe some other time?" He asked her, with hope filling his voice.

"Yeah, maybe." She answered to him. Right then their teacher walked in, followed by someone. Kagome didn't see who it was as she

looked back at her pencil, she just knew someone else was there because of the footsteps following her teacher.

"Class, take your seats." Her teacher, Mr. Reiki told them. Everyone moved around, getting into their desks to stare ahead at the

teacher. "We have a new student today, just moved here, try to be nice to him since this place is new to him, show him around

a bit, you know, just the usual things. His name is InuYasha."

'Oh whoopie. A new student to add to the collection of dorks here.' Kagome thought, still staring down at her interesting pencil.

"Um, let's see. Go ahead and take a seat beside Ms. Higurashi. Kagome, please raise your hand so InuYasha can find his seat." Kagome

sighed and raised her hand. InuYasha glanced around the room, looking at everyone, until his eyes landed on Kagome. Kagome put her

hand down when she heard his footsteps, taking that as a sign he knew where to go. He sat down next to her and looked over her,

looking her up and down as she sat there, not paying attention to him, or so he thought.

'Hmm. She's kinda pretty. If I was into that stuff, I mean. Damn, why am I even thinking about her. She's just another stupid girl.

Stupid wench.'

Noticing his stare, she looked up at him, then back down to her pencil. She froze and looked back up at him, having him looking at her.

'Oh wow. His eyes are actually...gold? Those must be contacts. And his hair.. wow that has got to be the most gorgeous hair I've ever

seen. It looks so silky. Oh wow, wonder what he'd think if I touched his hair.' She thought to herself.

Getting a little irritated since she was staring at him, he spoke up. "It's really not nice to stare at people." He smirked as she gasped then

scowled at him. "I'm InuYasha, and you are?"

She still stared at him, not saying a word. Finally, the girl in front of her spoke. "She's Kagome, Mr. Reiki sort of already said that to you.

I'm Sango, and that.." She pointed to across from her, at a boy that sat in front of InuYasha. "..is Miroku."

"Hey InuYasha." Miroku greeted him, smiling. InuYasha just nodded his head.

"What's up with her?" He nodded his head toward Kagome. "She does talk, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does talk, a lot. She's just thinking, I think. I wonder what about..." Miroku answered to him, thinking about what she could

be thinking about, then grinned.

"Pervert. Get your head out of the gutter." Sango said to him. Miroku put on an innocent face and looked at her."Oh, don't try to play

innocent now. Hmm."

"Now what's Sango thinking about?" He asked, an evil grin spreading across his face, and a twinkle appearing in his eye, as he wiggled his

eye brows suggestively.

"Pervert. I wasn't thinking anything like that." Sango told him while Kagome was in deep thought of who knows what, and InuYasha

just looked on ahead at them, watching them with interest. "I'm thinking maybe Kagome has a little crush on somebody here, who just

happens to be sitting with us."

Kagome stared off in space, not paying attention to them at all. 'Wow, I never knew someone could look like that... Those eyes are just

amazing, there's no other way to describe them. And his hair, dark black and so shiny, it's just...wow, the way it frames his face and

everything. I bet he has a girlfriend though with looks like that. Anyway, he'd never fall for someone like me. Not that I'm interested in

him or anything. Why am I even thinking about him? Not like I stand a chance with the girls here. I'm so plain and they're so...not plain.'

InuYasha blushed a little, which was so unlike him, thinking that it was him Sango was talking about. Miroku decided to speak up then.

"Oh now Sango. I know that I'm cute but Kagome doesn't like me that way. I found that out the hard way and boy did it hurt."

InuYasha started laughing at this, bringing Kagome out of her 'trance.' "Not you, dumbass." Sango spoke up. "I was talking about

InuYasha that she liked." At hearing this InuYasha blushed more. 'She can't like me, that's impossible, she's too pretty to like someone

like me.'

"Wh-What?" Kagome spoke up now. It was the first word InuYasha had heard from her. 'Wow, even her voice is beautiful.' He thought.

"Hold it, Sango. How would you know if I liked InuYasha? Not that I do like him though. I mean we just met and all. And-and how could

you just say that without talking to me? I mean, I never assumed anything about you and Mir-" Her sentence was cut short when

Sango slapped a hand over her mouth. Sango stared at her and mouthed 'no more' which pretty much ended that conversation.

"Okay class, time to start on..." Mr. Reiki's voice faded away as InuYasha blocked it out, thinking about Kagome. 'Maybe this place won't

be so bad. I could even be friends with... these people. Maybe a little more with Kagome.' As if she heard his thoughts she looked up at

him, and he looked at her. She smiled a sweet pure smile at him, which made his heart melt. 'I want you, Kagome.'

-Well that's it so go review now please


End file.
